


Prince Charming

by jbrennelly



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbrennelly/pseuds/jbrennelly
Summary: Aquele em que Brock Boeser e Eleanor Higham se encontram no meio do caminho.
Comments: 1





	Prince Charming

Brock Boeser podia dizer que sua vida tinha mudado. Em seis meses, ele deixara de ser o rapaz com um sorriso tímido que encantava as meninas da sua cidade para um dos principais nomes da NHL. Nem sempre ele conseguia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido. Claro que ele sempre correra atrás daquele sonho, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que em algum momento ele iria acordar e seria apenas isso: um sonho.

No último final de semana Boeser havia feito história no All Star Game. Ele jamais achou que iria ser o escolhido para representar o Vancouver Canucks no evento, muito menos que se tornaria uma estrela no jogo das estrelas. 

Durante a competição individual, ele estava tranquilo. Estava acostumado a dar  _ shoots _ nas marcas daquele desafio. Seu pai havia instalado um sistema parecido na garagem de casa, e ele passara toda a adolescência se desafiando a acertar o puck naqueles pontos. 

Mas o que para ele havia sido uma coisa comum, aparentemente tinha sido um feito a ponto de Sidney Crosby o chamar para se apresentar. Aquele momento ficaria em sua memória por muito anos. Crosby era um ídolo apesar de hoje, serem colegas de trabalho. 

— Você é o famoso príncipe encantado? — Sidney perguntou, zoando o mais novo com o apelido que ele tinha ganhado da mídia pelos seus cabelos loiros e traços que pareciam ter saído de um filme.

— Se eu sou príncipe, você é o rei. — Riu Brock se divertindo com a ideia de estar no mesmo patamar que seu grande ídolo. 

Os dois continuaram uma conversa amigável enquanto aguardavam os demais competidores daquela prova terminarem o circuito. Crosby ainda iria jogar, e ele sabia que precisava dar o máximo de si se queria superar Boeser. Aquela marca não seria facilmente batida, como de fato não foi.

Brock Boeser se consagrou campeão daquela modalidade no sábado, e no dia seguinte ajudara o time da Divisão Pacífica a ganhar o All Star Game de 2018.

No avião de volta para Vancouver sua mente estava cheia. Repassava tudo que tinha vivido naqueles três dias e nada daquilo parecia real. Brock não sonhava em ser um ídolo, conquistar o mundo, mas aparentemente, ele era um dos candidatos a fazer isso. Boeser só queria jogar Hockey. Talvez um dia ganhar a Stanley Cup, comemorar alguns gols e bater alguns recordes. Ele só não imaginava que começaria a fazer história tão cedo em sua carreira.

Muito menos que sentiria tão vazio por fazer isso sem ela. 

Eleanor Higham tinha sido o famoso high-school sweethert de Brock. Eles ficaram juntos durante todo o ensino médio e, quando Lea se mudou para Nova York para estudar moda e Brock, com seu sonho de se tornar um jogador profissional de hockey, sabia que ele não poderia ir atrás: dependeria de qual time o escolhesse no Draft. 

O tempo passou e eles fizeram de tudo para continuar juntos. Os dois já haviam nascido na época em que tudo era internet, estavam acostumados a passar horas conversando pelos aplicativos de mensagem e não seria isso que mudaria o relacionamento deles.

Brock morava em Vancouver. Eleanor morava em Nova York. 

Para todos, o relacionamento deles parecia improvável. Nenhum dos colegas de time de Boeser sabia que ela Lea, pelo contrário, achavam que ela era apenas invenção do amigo. 

Mas Brock sabia que depois daquele fim de semana, as coisas seriam diferentes. 

Todos o parabenizava pelos recordes do All Star Game. Diziam que aquele era apenas o início do fenômeno que um dia se tornaria Brock Boeser. Era claro que ele estava feliz com suas conquistas, mas não era apenas isso. 

Brock estava feliz pois ele sabia que depois de três anos, ele e Lea finalmente estariam na mesma cidade. Principe e princesa juntos como deveria ser. 

Ao pousar no aeroporto, a primeira coisa que viu foi a namorada vestindo uma das jerseys do Canucks escondendo os cabelos ruivos em um boné, os óculos quadrados na ponta do nariz e um pequeno sorriso para o namorado. 

— Não acredito que você está aqui. — Brock disse abraçando a garota. 

— Esse dia é sobre você, não eu. — ela deixou um beijo na bochecha dele abrindo espaço para uma mãe o quanto eufórica. 

A Sra. Boeser era a fã número um do filho e ninguém iria discutir isso. Ela sempre havia apoiado os sonhos malucos do menino e comemorava cada pequena conquista com muita euforia. Daquela vez, não iria ser diferente. O único problema era que aquele era um grande feito e, como tal, toda a mídia estava gravando a comemoração da família Boeser e Brock ficava um tanto quanto tímido com isso. 

— Filho, você precisa aprender a se soltar um pouco. — a mãe falou enquanto Brock ia abraçar o pai que estava lhe esperando. 

— Parabéns grande! Tenho certeza que você vai longe. 

A pequena família saiu o aeroporto rodeada de seguranças. Brock estava feliz que os pais tinham voado até Vancouver para recebê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava desapontado que não conseguiria um tempo com Lea. 

Ele não via a hora de poder beijar a namorada e descontar todo o tempo perdido. Eles finalmente teriam a vida que haviam planejado quando ainda estava no ensino médio e tudo não se passava de um sonho.

Brock passou o braço pelos ombros de Lea e ela se aconchegou naquele lugar que ela tanto amava. 

— Eu senti sua falta. — ele sussurrou deixando um beijo em seus cabelos.

— Também senti a sua. 

Depois que seus pais foram para o hotel, Brock finalmente conseguiu ajudar Eleanor a desfazer as malas. A principio ela não foi a favor de dividir o apartamento com ele, mas Boeser era muito bom em persuasão e convenceu a estilista que não fazia sentido manter dois apartamentos quando eles passariam mais tempo no seu de qualquer forma. Lea não teve como discordar, uma vez que estava cansada de ficar longe dele.

Cansada de sempre ter que se encontrar em um meio termo. Era um jogo próximo de Nova York que ela dava um jeito de assistir. Eram férias que ele tentava ir para onde quer que Lea estivesse trabalhando, principalmente quando ela começou a estagiar na Cosmo. 

Brock sabia como que era importante para Lea ter a sua própria carreira. Antes mesmo dele ter chances de seguir a carreira profissional de hockey, Lea já falava que iria cursar moda e montaria sua própria marca. A  _ pink for us _ havia sido criada em uma madrugada de verão, no porão da casa de Eleanor quando ela e mais uma amiga desenhavam roupas para as bonecas. Sim, fazia tanto tempo que ela ainda brincava de boneca. 

Brock e Eleanor sempre foram considerados os principes do colégio. Eram a chamada realeza juntamente com dois outros amigos, Lilla e Brian. Os quatro cresceram juntos e não foi surpresa para ninguém quando Lea e Brock se tornaram um casal. 

E tudo parecia um grande conto de fadas na vida dos dois. Para quem via de fora, de fato era. O príncipe de um reino tão tão distante e a princesa prometida àquele belo cavalheiro. Mas só os dois sabiam o que eles haviam passado. 

O quanto fora difícil assumir que um gostava do outro e arriscar toda a amizade, lidar com a popularidade que nem sempre era fácil e, depois que o ensino médio parecia pouco, a distância. 

Mas nem um nem o outro deixou de apoiar o sonhos um do outro e correr atrás do seu.

Brock sempre dizia que o dia deles ficarem juntos chegaria, bastava que ambos estivessem estabelecidos profissionalmente.

E aquele dia havia chegado. 

Naquela noite, nenhum dos dois dormiram. Ficaram conversando até cinco da manhã, eufóricos com todas as possibilidades. 

— Então charming, o que você vai fazer agora? — Lea perguntou acariciando os cabelos do namorado. 

— Continuar jogando. Sei que é apenas o início. E você? 

— O site da Pink for Us foi oficialmente aberto semana passada e, com os contatos que fiz na Cosmo, diversas peças já foram vendidas. Mas ainda falta verba para crescer com a marca. 

— Deixa eu te ajudar? 

— Com dinheiro? Brock, isso não da certo. 

Ele apoiou-se no cotovelo para olhar sério para Lea. 

— Le, eu não faço ideia do que fazer com metade do dinheiro que ganhei apenas nesse fim de semana. Investir em você ai ser algo positivo, melhor do que deixar o dinheiro preso na conta. — ele olhava ansioso para a resposta dela.

— Você poderia doar para a caridade? 

— Parte dele vai sim para aquele fundo para a fundação que abriremos daqui a uns anos, mas ainda assim, o valor é muito alto. 

Eleanor não gostava da ideia do namorado ajudando a sua empresa financeiramente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era uma opção melhor do que a sua ideia inicial: pedir para o pai. 

— Ta. Podemos avaliar essa possibilidade, mas não hoje. 

— É? — ele riu deitanto de volta na cama. 

— Sim. Estava enlouquecendo encontrando você apenas no meio do caminho e, agora que cheguei, não quero perder nenhum segundo. 

Lea beijou o namorado lentamente, saboreando cada uma daquelas sensações tão familiares e ao mesmo tempo tão saudosas. Ela sentira falta de Brock todos os dias. Em alguns deles pensara seriamente em pegar um avião para Vancouver e ficar junto dele finalmente, mas sabia que precisava ser paciente. 

Agora, eles finalmente poderiam descontar todo aquele tempo perdido. 

Agora, o principe encantado finalmente tinha a princesa ao seu lado. 


End file.
